


under light we cower (in shadow we thrive)

by mlraven



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Banter, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Heist, Indiana Jones Reference, Kink Negotiation, Mission Fic, Multi, Open Relationship, Polyamory, Sex Club, Threesome, Undercover as a Couple, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: Two, Three, and Truffault go undercover at a kinky couples' retreat to steal from a mobster. Can they complete the mission without their pesky feelings getting in the way?





	under light we cower (in shadow we thrive)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



> I loved writing this for you! I borrowed stuff from your other letters (especially your Smut Swap letter), so I hope you're okay with the direction it went in. :)
> 
> This fic is set sometime in nebulous ~Season 2~ land, before Four's betrayal. As it's vacation!fic, it takes place almost entirely in a vacuum.
> 
> I hope you like it!!
> 
> Huge, huge thanks to #yuletide chat for the endless encouragement, word/editing wars, and word-choice advice. You guys rock :D

When Truffault comes to Two with the proposal, they’ve been sleeping together off-and-on for several months. She brings it up casually, almost an afterthought as she deftly re-fastens the buttons of her high-collared shirt.

It sounds simple enough; go undercover at a lovers’ kink retreat and extract the key to a subspace vault owned by Temat Nox, noted mobster and rare technology connoisseur. Truffault has intel that he’s vacationing there with his mistresses, Plutean twins Ala and Xaphi.

Truffaut offers it up as a respite, a short jaunt away from the  _ Raza _ and all of her baggage, with the possibility of a big payoff at the end.

When Two asks what her endgame is, Delaney raises her brows, a smile pursing her lips.

“You don’t ask me about my corporate machinations, I don’t ask you about your black-market deals. That’s how this arrangement works, isn’t it?”

Two inclines her head and rolls out of the bed.

“How do you want to play this?” she asks, pulling on her briefs and shaking out her hair. “I’m not sure they’d buy me as the submissive one.”

Truffault pulls on her coat and grins. “Oh, I have an idea about that.”  
  


 

 

 

 

 

They find Three sprawled in a chair in the mess, playing with an apple and his knife. He looks up as they come in and tosses them a lazy nod, before noticing their expressions and straightening suspiciously.

“What do you want?” he asks Truffault, twirling the knife as he does his guns.

Truffault raises an eyebrow. “What makes you think I want anything? I could be here as a goodwill gesture, checking up on my favorite space pirates.”

Three snorts, and stabs his knife into the apple.

“You’re never here without an angle,” he says, standing up and leaning his hip against the table. “The fact that you and Boss Lady are here together just means she’s already approved.”

Two rolls her eyes and explains the job— the rare tech collector, the payout, and oh yeah, the retreat.

“...and that’s why we need you, to come as our third. It’s believable, the three of us. Hell, you and me do this all the time. This is really no different.”

“No different!” Three squawks, cheeks tinting, and clears his throat. “I’d say this is pretty different than all that. For one thing, it’s in public. And for another thing,  _ she’s  _ gonna be there!” he says, jabbing his finger at Truffault. “Why can’t we do this ourselves, cut out the middlewoman completely?”

Two sighs, and Truffault’s smirk widens. “We don’t have access without her,” Two admits.

Truffault grins predatorily and claps him on the shoulder. “Don’t you worry, I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” She gives him a slow once-over. “With some new clothes, no one will even look at that pretty face!”  


 

 

 

 

 

As Truffault’s personal shuttle docks at the retreat’s restricted port on the Vega IV ‘station, Three makes a last attempt at convincing them to rearrange themselves.

“I just don’t understand why  _ I  _ have to be the submissive one,” he whines, fidgeting with the straps of his new vest, which leaves quite a bit more skin exposed than his usual one.

Two rolls her eyes and pats down her fishnet-covered thighs to make sure that her knives are secure and hidden.

Truffault smirks as she inserts a tranq-injector disguised as a hairpin into her bun. The only concession she’s made to the retreat’s theme is the crop in her belt— she’s fully dressed, from her wool coat to her boots.

She gives her hair one last look in the mirror and turns to take Three’s face in her hand. “Because no one would buy it any other way, sweetheart!” she says, and pats him— hard— on the cheek.

Three pouts for the remainder of the docking process.

 

 

 

 

 

When they present themselves to the bored gate attendant, Three lagging a step back out of only-partially-mocking respect, they get a cursory eyeballing followed by a cursory eyeballing of their fake credentials. The attendant’s face never twitches, their stupefied expression seemingly permanently affixed. They hand Truffault a set of passes for the three of them, and gesture to the nondescript door behind them.

“Through there,” they say, and direct their thousand-yard stare back to the dock.

Truffault examines the passes— indistinguishable from any other ‘station key except for their leather coating— and wrinkles her nose.

“Well,” she says, tapping a pass on the door controls, “let’s get to it!”

 

 

 

 

 

Their room has a single, wide bed covered in black satin sheets and plump pillows trimmed with dark fur. Three takes one look at it and groans.

“You didn’t say we’d have to share a bed,” he complains.

“Are you objecting?” Two asks, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Three regrets dragging his heels.

He swallows.

“No,” he rasps.

Two smiles one of the smiles he’s only ever seen when they’re alone in his quarters.

“Good,” she says simply, and pushes him down onto the bed.  


 

 

 

 

 

Truffault comes back in less than two minutes after they finish, as if she’d been listening for them to be done. They’re still curled up together, Three huffing small breaths against Two’s stomach where his head rests, eyes closed, her hand carding through his hair.

He starts when the door opens, but Two makes a soft shh-ing sound and continues to stroke his head, and he settles back into the pleasant drift of a brain quieted by sex.

Delaney takes in the scene and exchanges nods with Two. She knows better than to try and interrupt them as they come down— while Two might welcome her, she’s still an unknown commodity to Three, and she’d prefer they have a sober negotiation before they interact while he’s under.

She moves quietly, gathering her evening clothes, and slips into the bathroom to change. She hangs the slinky, smoke gray evening gown on the back of the door, and takes a moment to breathe before she gets undressed. She hadn’t expected the sight of the two of them to make her feel anything— she’s known for the entire time that she’s neither the only, nor the first, to share Two’s bed— but the sight of them curled up together made something twinge under her breastbone.

She sets the sensation aside to examine at a more convenient time and takes off her clothes.

Delaney takes her time to dress, luxuriating in the sensation of the smooth satin sliding over her skin. She dabs perfume at her pulse points and the hollows where her collarbones meet her throat. She fastens a ruby necklace around her neck, its silver cord the perfect length to nestle the gem between her breasts, framed by the plunging neckline of her gown. To finish, she lines her lids with charcoal, and applies brick-red lipstick.

She gazes at herself in the mirror for a long moment, then closes her eyes. This is the last moment of peace she’s likely to get. The perils of throwing in with partially-reformed pirates, she thinks ruefully.

Delaney wipes the expression off her face and opens the door to the room.

She finds Two staring into a mirror, frustratedly trying to coax her dangling tie into a bow. She looks sharp in a dark suit, its cropped pants and slim-cut jacket skimming her lean frame. She’s left the jacket open to highlight the riding crop tucked in her belt. She’s wearing a silk blouse underneath the jacket, and it’s the blouse’s decorative ties that she’s trying to tie.

“Leave it,” Delaney says, crossing the room to pull the ties out of Two’s hands. “It looks better undone.”

Two scowls at her. “I had it,” she objects, batting her hands away.

“You look like you had to be dragged out of bed to come to dinner, this way,” Three observes. Truffault jerks her head; she hadn’t noticed him getting dressed in the corner. She berates herself for her distraction; she can’t afford to be sloppy on a job with so much at stake. “It’s better cover,” he finishes.

Two huffs, but stops fussing with the ties and lets them hang, framing the collar of her shirt, unbuttoned enough to show a hint of the leather bodice underneath. She turns and takes in Truffault’s dress, eyes flitting from the plunging neckline to the high slit in the skirt. She swallows.

“You look…” Two looks almost at a loss for words, a strange expression in her eye, and Delaney is suddenly uncomfortable.

“Yes, well, it’s all for the mission, as you would say,” she says in her best deflecting drawl. “Let’s take a look at the merchandise.” She turns to stare determinedly at Three.

He stares at her for a long moment, eyes inscrutable, then a corner of his mouth twitches up and he nods almost imperceptibly at her. She’s not sure what he thinks he saw in her expression, but she can deal with him later.

Three is also dressed for the occasion— the skimpy vest is back, though this time its silver buckles and leather straps are fastened over bare skin. He’s wearing his tightest pair of pants, and he’s holding a matching collar in one hand.

“You know,” he says casually, “I hear it’s bad manners to do this stuff without talking about it first.”

Truffault meets his stare and quirks an eyebrow. “I didn’t know know any of ‘this stuff’ was on the table,” she demurrs.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Two adds firmly.

Three snorts. “You ask me to come to a kinky sex retreat, you dress me up, but you don’t expect me to follow through? It takes more than a few furry pillows to put me off my game.”

Two and Truffault exchange a glance.

“Unless it’s that you don’t want to share,” he tosses out, side-eyeing Delaney.

She clears her throat. “No— that is, I’m happy to share, within the confines of this little arrangement,” she recovers quickly.

Three has that strange look on his face again, like he sees things in Delaney’s face that she doesn’t know are there. He nods, and grins a softer version of his typical predatory smile.

“Then it’s up to you, Boss Lady. We dealing?”

Two, who’s been watching their interaction closely, nods. “We’re dealing.”

Truffault clears her throat against the sudden thickening of the atmosphere. “Yes, well, we’d best deal quickly so that we don’t miss dinner. Shall we?”

 

 

 

 

 

When they arrive in the formal dining room, Two isn’t sure what to look at first. There are vast banquet tables covered in dark purple tablecloths surrounded by plush chairs with matching upholstery. The tables are decorated with gold candelabras and elaborate floral arrangements,  trays of sumptuous finger foods and widely varied sex toys spread throughout.

The retreat clearly attracts the kind of clientele more likely to be robbed by the crew of the  _ Raza _ , than the kind of the crewmembers themselves, Two thinks. All the better to rob.

While Two’s been ogling the decor, Truffault’s been eyeing their fellow patrons. Two sees her locate their mark, so she tilts her head at a table nearby enough to eavesdrop on his conversations, such that they may be.

Truffault nods her agreement and flicks Three on his bare shoulder.

“Come along,” she says and leads them to the table.

Two indicates two seats at a table kitty-corner to Nox’s position— he’s seated at the bar in the center of the room, his two mistresses draped over his arms, one on either side. Two suspects he chose the seats intentionally; the bar is raised a few steps above the rest of the room, letting Nox lord over— and ogle—the rest of the room.

Two gestures for Three to kneel between the seats she and Truffault have chosen and takes off her jacket. Three watches through his lashes as she unbuttons her blouse to reveal more of her leather bodice. He notices Nox staring at Two with a predatory expression, though Nox doesn’t catch Three watching him.

Three suppresses a smirk. Nox is pretty dumb if he thinks that Three’s not dangerous just because he’s on his knees. He’s even dumber if he thinks that he can tame Two, so obviously the top of their little pyramid scheme. Three’s looking forward to kicking his ass.

Two chooses a stack of smoked fish layered with a creamy spread and garnished with a spiral of red vegetable and presses it to Three’s lips.

“Pretend it’s one of Android’s experiments,” she says in a low tone.

Three’s eyebrows quirk in disbelief, but he opens his mouth to accept the food. Two strokes the corner of his lips with her thumb as he chews, and after he swallows he sucks her finger into his mouth, watching her gaze darken as he sucks it. When he releases her, he’s pleased to note that her breathing’s sped up.

“Later,” she says, dark with promise. Three shivers slightly; he’s looking forward to it.

Truffault clears her throat from over his left shoulder, bringing their attention back to her.

“This is lovely, but we do have a mobster to seduce,” she says, amused. 

Two tips her head in acknowledgement. “On that note,” she says, rising up in her chair to capture Delaney’s lips. They twine above him, Delaney’s fingers seeking purchase in Two’s hair, Two’s encircling her waist and questing down to her satin-covered ass.

Three wastes two seconds staring at them and wishing that they were anywhere but on a job before he reluctantly sets his desires aside and sizes up the room.

Two and Truffault are not the only couple who are physically engaged. A quartet of Delphians are writhing together on top of their table, blue skin tinting purple in the hazy lighting. Three watches them long enough to see one flutter and cry out before turning his gaze back to the rest of the room. He catalogues three couples, two threesomes, and one group of—  _ is that seven? _ before he dares glance at Nox.

At the bar, Nox has pulled his face out of his mistresses’ breasts to leer at Two and Truffault, an aggressive, lustful expression on his face. Three sees Ala and Xaphi exchange an eyeroll and settle back onto their stools. Three makes a mental note that this is common behavior and a possible angle, and clears his throat quietly.

After a final nip to Delaney’s bottom lip, Two reluctantly pulls back. Delaney is panting hard, her skirt rucked up around the slit to expose one lean thigh and hint at the join between; Two’s hair is a mess and she’s lost her blouse, her bodice’s top fastening popped open to reveal one hard nipple.

“Well,” Delaney starts breathlessly, but Two shakes her head minutely. Two thrusts a hand into Three’s hair and grips firmly, lowering her face to his.

“Report,” she growls. Three feels something quiver in his stomach as his hindbrain tries to respond to the combination of her tone and her breath on the shell of his ear. He draws a shaky breath and sets it aside. Hopefully they’ll have time to deal with all this pent-up anticipation later, before the mission goes tits-up like they all inevitably do.

“He was very into your little show,” he murmurs. “His women didn’t like that, but they didn’t seem surprised. I bet this isn’t the first time he’s pulled this.”

Truffault recovers herself in time to lean down and hear. Arranging herself so that it looks from the outside like she’s whispering dirty nothings into his other ear she says, “Well, it sounds like we have our angle. Shall we?”

Three watches them rise and sashay over to Nox. He sees Nox’s attention immediately divert from his mistresses, Ala retreating as Truffault reaches Nox and begins to crawl her fingers over his chest, Two whispering in his ear.

Three affects a pout and crosses his arms, meeting Xaphi’s gaze and raising an eyebrow at her. She stares at him for a moment then exchanges a glance with Ala and jerks her head at him. He smirks and rises off his knees, sauntering over to lean against the bar next to her.

“What’s a girl like you doing with the guy like him?” he asks Xaphi, signaling the bartender for two whiskies.

She smirks. “I could ask the same of you.  _ He _ may not recognize the infamous Portia Lin, but we do.”

Three is caught off-guard. There was nothing in Truffault’s briefing that indicated that their mark— or any of his entourage— would recognize them. This might be a problem.

“What, you recognize her but you don’t recognize me?” Three tries to play her off, mock-offended.

Xaphi’s smirk widens. “Oh, believe me, Marcus Boone, we recognize your delightful—” she gives him a slow once-over, smirk turning to a leer, “face, too.”

Well, shit. Time to throw Plans A through C out the window and try something else.

He puts his elbow down on the bar and flashes Xaphi his best cocky grin. “How’d you like in on the con of a lifetime? Seems like you’ve got plenty of interest in screwing over the mark,” he says in his best making-friends voice, “and hey, after this job you could probably retire, live a life of luxury instead of hanging out with losers like him.”

She purses her lips critically and stares at him for a long moment. Then she turns away, locking eyes with her twin. After a quick conversation made up entirely of facial expressions, she nods and turns back to Three.

“We’re in,” she says, “but we want forty percent.”

Three sighs— he knows their cut is going to come out of his share of the take— but smiles roguishly and shakes her hand. He can already hear Two’s scolding.

 

 

 

 

 

As expected, Two’s none too thrilled that they’ve gained two more accomplices— “ _ Liabilities _ ,” she growls— but she grudgingly accepts that it’ll be easier with someone on the inside. Truffault is surprisingly blase, just smiles enigmatically and says she doubts it’ll affect her cut.

They settle on a modified version of their original scheme: before, they’d planned for Two and Delaney to seduce their way into Nox’s rooms, lugging a case full of “toys” (in reality, full of Three). Then Two and Three would take out the twins and tranq Nox with Truffault’s hairpin and stuff him into the case for easy transport off the ‘station and back to his vault.

With the twins on their side, the plan became so simple it was almost anticlimactic. One of them would slip something in Nox’s evening drink and prep him for transport, whereupon the moonlighting  _ Raza  _ crew and Truffault would show up with the case (Three on the  _ outside _ , thank you very much) and they’d all leave together, laughing merrily and sipping whisky.

_ “You only got them involved to get yourself out of the case,” Two accuses him. _

_ Three spreads his arms. “What was I supposed to do when the pretty lady asked so nicely?” _

Truffault makes the call not to wait another day to grab Nox—  _ “After all, if our intrepid colleagues recognized you, who’s to say some other concerned patron won’t do the same? I’d hate for our vacation to be cut short by a call to the G.A.” _

Three slips the twins a note with the go time, then heads back to their room to get ready.

Truffault’s already removed her gown and buttoned herself back into her everyday blouse and dark pants. She has her heavy coat draped over one arm, and is absentmindedly fingering the omnipresent riding crop stuck in her belt.

Two is stripping the bed, blouse removed to reveal the leather bodice. While she finishes, Three pulls off the harness and puts his normal shirt back on. He stuffs the harness and collar into the trash chute, watching them disappear with reluctance. Delaney feels her lips purse sympathetically without her permission; Three notices and suspects she wishes she could save her dress, too.

Two dumps the last of the sheets down the chute and straightens up, nods at Three.

“You ready?” she asks.

Three bows theatrically. “After you, Boss Lady.”

Two casts one last look around the room and, finding it satisfactorily bare, moves out. Truffault strolls out the door behind, tipping an amused smirk at Three and the case, sitting on the floor at his feet. Three grumbles half-heartedly but grabs the case, pulling the door shut behind them.

 

 

 

 

 

The kidnapping itself goes off without a hitch; the bored gate attendant doesn’t even blink as the five of them leave, Two and Three hauling their significantly-heavier case between them.

“Come back soon,” the attendant calls dully at their retreating backs.

They haul the case onto Truffault’s shuttle and stash it against a wall in the back half. As Truffault pilots them away, Two and Three take Nox out of the case and tie him to a seat.

“How long will your juice keep him out?” Two asks Ala. “We’ll need him awake to get the key out of him.”

Ala and Xaphi exchange smirks.

“What, this key?” Xaphi asks, all faux-innocence, drawing a card that looks suspiciously like a Blink Drive chip out of her pocket.

Three blinks. He didn’t see that one coming.

Two recovers faster.

“You’ve had the key this whole time? Why not steal it yourselves sooner?”

Xaphi rolls her eyes. “We couldn’t steal or sell it without a getaway ship, which,” she looks pointedly at their surroundings, “you’ve so helpfully provided. For that, we’ll let you have forty percent.” She settles back against the internal wall and crosses her arms against her chest, smug smile on her face.

“Forty!” Three objects. “ _ We _ were going to give  _ you  _ forty! What’s stopping us from dumping you out the airlock with your boss here and taking the whole stash for ourselves?”

Xaphi’s smirk widens.

“There is the small matter of the oral passcode…” she demurrs. “But if you think you can beat it out of him, you’re welcome to space us. If I were you, I’d just remember Noxy here didn’t inherit his position; he fought his way up. But hell, it’s your call!”

Three growls and slaps the wall. He turns to Two, who’s staring calculatingly at the twins.

“We pick our forty first and you have a deal,” she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Xaphi grins and holds out her hand. “Deal.”

 

 

 

 

 

Ala supervises Two as she plugs the key into the shuttle’s FTL drive.

“With a power source this small, we’ll only be able to blink two people at a time,” Ala says critically.

Two finishes attaching the power leads to the chip and straightens up, dusting her hands on her pants.

“That’s fine with us,” she says. “You come with me in the first jump, then Three and Xaphi in the second. Truffault’s already volunteered to stay here in case anyone follows us from the ‘station.”

Ala studies Two for a moment and nods. “When you’re ready, then.”

 

 

 

 

 

The hop itself is almost a surprise because of how simple it is; one moment they’re standing on Truffault’s shuttle, the next they’re in a pocket of subspace crammed wall-to-wall with junk.

Two’s not sure what to look at first— there are heaping piles of metal scraps; tables covered with primitive electronics; several antique vehicles, including half of what looks to be an original G.A. cruiser; and endless racks of guns in every shape and size. She’s just starting toward a table with an intriguing array of wires when a punch to the side of her head sends her reeling.

Two whirls and dodges Ala’s follow-up kick, shifting left and sweeping her leg out toward Ala’s unprotected side. Ala blocks Two’s kick on her forearm and grabs Two’s leg, flipping her onto the ground.

Two stays down for an extra beat, limp, waiting to see if Ala will fall for the feint.  She does; Two hears Ala step toward her and Two flips herself up off the floor, slamming the back of her head into Ala’s nose.

Ala howls and staggers back, clutching her nose as a loud pop sounds and Three and Xaphi appear.

Three takes one look at the situation and moans, “Aw hell,  _ every time _ ,” and ducks a punch from Xaphi.

He fends her off long enough to pull Pip and point it at Ala. “Settle down, or she gets it!” he threatens.

Ala quiets down, still clutching her face, and exchanges a dark glance with her twin.

Xaphi sighs and raises her hands.  “Fine, you win. Take what you want, just have the decency to drop us off at the nearest ‘station instead of marooning us here.” She smiles wryly. “You’ll find this hidey-hole is much nicer without any rotting corpses cluttering up the place.”

Three looks to Two for a decision, and she jerks her head at the table full of wires.

“There’s got to be enough there to tie them up until we’re ready to go.”

Three grins and starts toward the table, keeping the gun pointed squarely at Ala. “Aye aye, Boss Lady!”

 

 

 

 

 

When they blink back to the shuttle, Truffault takes one look at the haphazardly-restrained twins and the melange of weaponry slung over Three’s back and greets them all with a broad grin.

“Well this works out perfectly! You get your— goods,” she wrinkles her nose at Three’s hoverbike, seat piled with multiple sacks overflowing with scavenged parts for Five, “and I get my subspace key! No fuss, no muss.” She eyeballs the twins again and wrinkles her nose, “Well, minimal muss.”

“Hey,” Three says, hefting what looks like a cross between a harpoon and a flamethrower, “Any muss is made up for by this loot. And that’s after she made me leave the cannon.”

Two sighs, a smile twitching her lips. “Yes, because we were definitely going to be able to mount an antique cannon on the  _ Marauder _ . And tell me, where would we find ordinance for it?”

Three shakes his head theatrically. “You have no imagination. I have faith that Five could’ve cobbled something together with all this junk.” He cocks his head at the large case Two’s holding. “Remind me what you brought back, again?”

In response, Two sets down the case and opens it to reveal several well-preserved—

“Are those real?” interrupts Truffault, suddenly interested. “I haven’t seen swords like those outside of the imperial museums on Zairon. The Imperial Guard never lets them out of their sight, not even to lend to other museums.”

Two smirks and snaps the case shut. “I figure Four will be able to confirm it, but why would Nox collect them if he thought they were fakes? Either way, they’ll fetch a high price at auction; certainly enough to fuel the  _ Raza  _ for several more missions.”

Truffault shifts her attention to the twins. “You’ve been quiet,” she says. “Am I to understand that you’ll really be ‘a-ok’ with being dropped unceremoniously at the nearest ‘station? Without any of your loot,” she presses.

Ala rolls her eyes. “Like you’ve given us a choice.”

“Besides, we know who has our key,” Xaphi adds, raising an eyebrow at Truffault.

Truffault raises her hands in faux-surrender. “Yes, yes, I’ve got your key. I’ll be happy to return it once my scientists have reverse-engineered it, and that fascinating reverse-hop technology on the other side.”

Truffault casts a last glance over the tableau. “But we can dither over these pleasantries later. For now, we have places to be.”

 

 

 

 

 

They drop the mutinous twins off at the second-nearest ‘station—  _ “Wouldn’t do to make it  _ too  _ easy for Nox’s underlings to find you,”  _ Truffault says wickedly— and head back to their rendezvous with the  _ Raza _ .

“What’s our plan for him?” Three asks, jerking his head at the still-comatose Nox, now snoring loudly and drooling onto his shirt.

“I figure he has connections,” Two says. “If we dump him on the nearest habitable planet with a comm, someone will come for him.” She shrugs. “If no one comes, no big loss.”

Truffault rubs her hands together briskly. “Well, I can deal with that on my way out. For now, I think we have some other unfinished business to attend to.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...so if it seems like this should've ended with smut: yes, it should have, but this week was hard and so I didn't finish the smut scene. Hopefully I'll finish it at some point and post it as a second chapter, but hopefully you're okay without it!


End file.
